


Five Ways To Let Her Know

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: Based on the five love languages, I wrote some drabbles about my four fave ships (and one new one!) and their different ways to say "I love you". One love language per ship, impossibly cheesy for no reason, enjoy. :)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Fleur Delacour/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall, Lin Beifong/Korra, Mrs. Danvers (Rebecca)/Rebecca de Winter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Five Ways To Let Her Know

**1\. Mal/ Regina: Physical Touch**

Stepping into Mal's arms at the door after a long day of town hall meetings and planning heroic quests makes Regina feel warmer and safer than being buried under all of Cruella's furs at once. She can feel herself exhale, and she clings to Mal's tall frame for a moment longer, feeling Mal's arms readily wrap themselves around her, holding her. Instinctively, Regina twists her head and places a soft kiss at Mal's jawline, before letting go. 

It's a relaxed evening in with dinner and a glass of wine. They don't talk much, and Regina is tired, so they go to bed early. Tomorrow is another long day ahead. Regina watches as Mal changes into her silk pyjamas, marvelling at the sleek, slim figure, before they both get into bed. Mal extends her arm and Regina gratefully snuggles into it, resting her head on Mal's shoulder, beaming when Mal's full lips find her forehead. She wraps her arm around Mal's waist and shifts until she is as close as can possibly be. She loves the fact that Mal is taller, and warm, and welcoming her in her embrace. She clings tight, not intending to ever let her dragon go. After a few moments of rest, and much needed comfort, she lifts her head again to kiss the side of Mal's face, to feel the soft texture of her skin, to watch her eyes flutter open to reveal their stunning shade of cerulean blue. Undeterred, Regina moves slowly, covering Mal's face with kisses and caressing her hair until their lips meet. Mal's arms are tight around her as she readily shifts with whatever Regina has in mind, their fluid motions flawless, the language ancient, and deeply familiar. 

* * *

  
**2\. Korra/ Lin Beifong: Quality Time**

Dating Lin Beifong is like pulling teeth most of the time. Korra, in her youth and enthusiasm, has tried almost everything - but supportive words are scoffed at, and hugs are shrugged off (even if the sex is amazing), and getting Lin a gift would be like putting the same item on a rock, for all the response it gets her. Lin likes practical things. And spirits save her if Korra tries to help her out, because Lin wants to do everything herself, insisting she can do it on her own, even if it kills her. So yeah, dating Lin Beifong, being in love with her, is far from being a candy ride. 

In turn, Korra is so much happier that they have finally found a way to express their affection for each other. It's when they both take the time to be with each other, away from Korra's duties as Avatar and Lin's life as Chief, that they can show they care. Sometimes, even the crackling static of the police radio fades when Lin switches it off. It tells Korra that Lin is here, really here. The focused attention coming from those pale green eyes is so intense it's almost scary. It makes Korra shiver, and she revels in the thrill. No distractions. Nothing is more important than the two of them. Every now and then, she steals a kiss, just to get a rise out of Lin. The rest of the time, they talk. And train. And once upon a time, there even was a pillow fight, even if Lin refuses to admit it. That pillow didn't throw itself. 

* * *

  
**3\. Danny/ Rebecca: Acts of Service**

Sometimes, it feels as if Danny's whole life is just one big act of service to Rebecca. After all, she does everything for her, running the whole household and catering to her mistress's every need from dusk til dawn. It keeps Danny on her feet, basking in Rebecca's presence, and in her thoughts of her when Rebecca is away. They are both perfectionists, and it always shows. 

It shows even more of course when there are guests around, on the big days when many people flood the halls of Manderley like the tide, and courses have to be served and relations entertained and rooms be made ready. It always is a combined effort, both women possessing the same intuitive sense for what still needs to be done. Guests always praise the experience afterwards, when needs have been met that they didn't even know they had. It's a fulfilling, but exhausting life. And as much as Danny enjoys providing for Rebecca, sometimes her heart skips a beat when she sets to do a task only to discover it has already been done. 

Sometimes, she asks, "will we still need to -", and Rebecca would give her a secretive smile and reply "don't worry, dearest, I already took care of it". It frees them both for an odd afternoon on the grounds, strolling from the house all the way down to the Happy Valley. 

* * *

  
**4\. Fleur/ Narcissa: Giving Gifts**

Fleur always loves their shared vacations in France. The warm sun tanning her skin from ivory to golden, the summer breeze she feels on her face after she convinced Narcissa to rent a cabrio and let her drive. The intoxicating smells of the Provence, the expensive silken sheets they rest their tired bodies in after what has been a fulfilling day. Luxury comes so easily to them. 

Before a trip, Fleur loves picking out gifts to bring for her family, sometimes packing a little something extra for Narcissa just because. She adores browsing the little shops on Diagon Alley, thinking, deliberating, in the end always surely placing her hand on something Narcissa would like. Little surprises like that are part of their life, because they can afford it, and because a flower picked on the way is as valuable as the new pearl earrings Narcissa got Fleur for her last birthday. 

Even as a grown woman, Fleur has never lost her childlike joy for birthdays, christmases and holidays, and even though Narcissa usually acts like the Lady of the Ice, it's impossible not be affected, so that she looks at Fleur and smiles as Fleur hazardly throws item after item into a suitcase, presenting her fantastical travel plans out loud. Surprise trips are a sure fire way to Fleur's heart, Narcissa knows, tapping her cheek as she plans the next one, her fingers idly playing with the cashmere sweater Fleur had so thoughtfully picked out last winter because it brings out Narcissa's cold blue eyes and makes them sparkle like an avalanche of snow. 

* * *

  
**5\. Hermione/ Minerva: Words of Affirmation**

Technically, theoretically, based on all the reading she did because Hermione can't help herself, she knows what a praise kink is, but she refuses to acknowledge it. It's bad enough that she has to endure Harry's and Ron's jokes about dating their former teacher all the time. She's in her early twenties by now, and yet encouraging words from Minerva still make her heart glow. It's nice to be acknowledged once in a while. And Minerva is a natural instructor and communicator, has been for decades of her life, and words flow easily from her lips. Sometimes witty, sometimes sarcastic, accompanied by a raised eyebrow and a shimmer in her eyes. 

But, Hermione blushes to think, as much as she enjoys Minerva's words on a daily basis, there is no comparing them to the words she hears in bed. Because Minerva's voice is lower then, as well as decidedly throatier, slipping down Hermione's skin like whiskey, or like fingertips. Her stomach always melts like lava before the eruption inevitably comes. Minerva, so close, Minerva on top and in charge, whispering "good girl". 

"Whatever are you thinking about, dear?", a voice asks from behind, and Hermione jumps a mile as she suddenly knows what it feels like to have a heart attack. 

"N-nothing", she stammers, turning around to face her lover, who is standing there arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"You look nice today", she offers and Minerva's skeptic look disappears.

"Thank you, dear", she says, and presses a soft kiss to Hermione's cheek. A little smugly, Hermione remembers that Minerva likes kind words, too. 

* * *

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what your love language is in the comments and what you thought of these stories! :)


End file.
